


Terrors

by masterofdestiny



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comic: DoubleDuck Series, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Late at Night, Married Couple, Night Terrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny
Summary: Kay K has a nightmare in the middle of the night. Thankfully, DoubleDuck-who is now her husband-is here to make sure her fear disappears.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Kay K (Disney: DoubleDuck)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> Yesterday I decided to write a fanfic about Donald Duck and Kay K. At first I wanted to make it a smut fanfic, but then I decided that this time I will try to write something different. So I came up with an idea of Donald and Arianne getting married and him comforting her after she has a nightmare.
> 
> I hope you will like it :)
> 
> PS
> 
> In this fic Donald is 33 years old and Arianne is 28 years old.

Terrors-DD x Kay K

-No, please ....-DoubleDuck muttered in fear and pain-We are friends.  
-We were friends-Red Primrose corrected him, smiling maliciously and pointing her pistol at him-Unfortunately, but times change.  
-Konnery, no ... ..  
And at the same moment the mercenary pulled the trigger.

-NOOOOO!

Arianne Adelaine Duck, nee Konnery woke up screaming. She had that dream again, that terrible nightmare in which she kills her partner DoubleDuck, also known as Donald Duck. She was wearing purple and pink pants and T-shirt, and her black hair cut into a bob haircut was sticky with sweat.  
-Arianne, is something wrong?  
Hearing that weird, distinctive voice, the woman turned her head to the side. Right next to her was sitting on the bed a short, slim drake dressed in a white T-shirt and blue shorts. He looked at her with concern and compassion.

Donald Duck, her old enemy,friend from the times of Agency, and husband.

She said nothing. Instead, she threw herself at her lover and hugged him. He was shocked at first, but quickly returned the hug. While Arianne was crying softly, her head resting on his chest, he was gently stroking her hair. 

When the agent stopped crying, he tilted her head and, looking straight in the eye, asked gently:  
-What happened, Arianne?  
She licked her lip and sighed. I had that nightmare again.  
-The one in which you betray me and end up killing me in cold blood?  
She nodded.

Donald put his left hand on her left hand in response, while his right hand rested on her right cheek.  
-Arianne," he looked at her with determination and love-what's done can't be undone, but that doesn't mean you have to worry about it all the time. Yes, there was a time when we were enemies and our relationship was not the most pleasant, but in the end, when the Organization kidnapped me and turned me into a monster and then released me into the city, you helped me regain my mind and become a duck again. You saved me from a terrible fate, and I am grateful for that until the day I die. I love you, Arianne Adelaine Konnery, and I swear to you my faithfulness forever. I will always be with you, even if I have to fight all the armies of the world.

Moved by his words, the former mercenary regained her peace of mind and smiled warmly.  
-Thank you, Donald. I am also grateful to you for helping me regain my faith in others and for taking me out of my past. Thanks to you, I can enjoy my life again and I don't have to run away or do bad things all the time. You are my hero, Donald. I love you.

And without even thinking about it, she leaned over and kissed his forehead tenderly, causing his feathers on his face to turn red. Then she lay down on the bed and, smiling seductivately at him, placed her hand on his cheek.  
-and now my honey, do you want to play with me?

Donald Duck didn't know what she meant, but as she pulled her T-shirt off and tossed it on her side so that he could see her round, soft breasts and her flat, toned stomach, he immediately understood what she meant. He gave her a childish smile.

-Your wish is my command, sweetheart.

Then he pounced on her and the couple made love.

**Author's Note:**

> PS
> 
> I forgot to say one thing: How Donald and Kay K became a couple in this fic. Here is my idea:
> 
> Some time after Corto Cicuito (the most recent comic book issue about DoubleDuck), Donald Duck was kidnapped by members of Organisation, tortured and turned into a monster who was then sent to wreak havoc on Duckburg. red Primrose, upon finding him in such state, had a change of heart, saved him and helped him turn back to normal. Then the two became friends again and some time later, as their bond became stronger, Donald Duck proposed to Arianne Konnery, which she happily accepted.


End file.
